Princess Bride: The hidden arcs
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Just an assortment of things I wrote for a book report on The Princess Bride :) Oh yeah, getting graded on fanfiction in English class! Everyone's dream! Anyway, just a few drabbles I wrote, an alternate ending, a wedding scene and an interesting surprise ;) ButtercupXWestley R
1. And they all lived happily ever…

And they all lived happily ever…

The heavy foot falls of the Whites were all that filled the night air as the four rode across the Florin country side. Buttercup still wore her silky white dress but it no longer resembled the once beautiful wedding gown she had "wedded" Prince Humperdinck in earlier that evening; now it was a torn and dirty piece of clothing. Her arms tightened around Westley's waist at the thought of the horrid man and she felt the man chuckle quietly, "We can't stop now; they are still tracking us." Buttercup nodded mutely and as if summoned by the simple phrase, the group heard another group of horses galloping behind them, "Halt in the name of the king!"

Inigo and Fezzik pulled on the reins of their horses, successfully halting the creatures, "Westley, go on! We'll hold them off!" Inigo shouted as Westley started to stop. Buttercup opened her mouth to argue, but the look in the men's eyes as they prepared themselves for the battle, cut her off before she even spoke. Her love nodded in understanding and clicked his tongue, urging the horse on. As the two got farther and farther away, the less and less Buttercup could see of her friends. Then suddenly, Westley stopped and, looking back, Buttercup understood immediately.

There was a dragon.

Buttercup had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but when her blue eyes reopened on the battle seen, she was not mistaken. It _was_ a dragon! Not the make believe, storybook nonsense! A real, honest to goodness, dragon! It stood at least ten stories high and was as wide as a cliff face. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The creature had scales that shone like individual rubies and obsidians in the moonlight and wide wings that seemed to pierce into the black nothingness of the night sky. The dragon blew waves of fire at the Florin royal guards and the cries and screams seemed to weave into her ears, searing forever into her mind. The putrid smell of burning flesh floated on the wind towards the watching couple and Buttercup put a dirty sleeve to her face. Westley cringed and wrinkled his nose at the scent. When the fire was done and the last screaming man was subdued, the dragon turned to Fezzik and Inigo. The giant cheered and patted the creatures' muzzle. The couple had ridden back to the battle grounds to witness the exchange and question it extensively.

Fezzik explained that when he had awoken after his fight with Westley, he had found refuge in a cave. That specific cave belonged to the dragon of Guilder, who had so enjoyed the giants' company, that he had awarded him with a golden whistle, one that would summon the dragon to his aid anytime he needed. After thanks were received, the creature spread its beautiful wings and gracefully soared into the night sky, back to its cave.

Buttercup smiled in the direction that the dragon had flown in and shouted a promise; that they would visit soon. The four runaways all shared a secret smile as they mounted their steeds and rode off into the early morning sunrise.


	2. Buttercup and Westley's wedding

Buttercup and Westley's wedding

The auburn haired beauty brushed through her hair gently, trying to avoid any knots; meanwhile, her mind was reeling. They were on Westley's ship, as the prince was still chasing after them. Buttercup and Westley had decided to get marriedj her mother had been at the harbor when they had arrived baring a wedding dress and a smile. Buttercup was excited but the butterflies in her stomach quickly turned into angry hornets when she took a glance at the white gown; it was her mother's and very beautiful. The bodice was gold stitched and the sleeves were long and silky to the touch; it was a simple gown but beautifully simple all the same. Buttercup looked hard at the girl, no, women, in the mirror; crystal blue eyes stared back at her and auburn locks fell over her shoulders like a fiery waterfall. Her study was disturbed by voices outside of her cabin door; it was Inigo and Westley talking about something. The deep baritone voice that met Buttercup's ears made her erupt in a fan-girl squeal.

She was marrying her love! She wasn't being forced to marry a pretentious prince or someone else she didn't love. She was marrying Westley, the most perfect man in the world! The woman in the mirror was now grinning widely and all of a sudden, Buttercup felt giddy. A knock sounded at her door, "Come in." She called. A white haired old lady poked her head in, "Are you ready to put on your dress, dear?" Buttercup nodded, "Yes, mother." Buttercup's mother smiled gently and lifted the gown off of the bed.

Meanwhile, on the deck of _The Revenge_, Westley was pacing nervously in front of the makeshift altar, trying to shut out the thoughts of doubt that filled his mind. Buttercup had betrayed him and his love once before… 'But now is different!' He argued. Now, he was the most powerful pirate ever to roam the seven seas, who was about to retire the ship and namesake to Inigo. He would retire as rich as a king and could buy anything his love wanted. He trusted in her love, but still couldn't shake the thought of Buttercup betraying him again.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he spun to be met with the old wrinkled face of Miracle Max. The elderly man had an all-knowing smile painted across his lips; this made Westley weary. "It's almost time, calm down. I am not about to bring you back to life again." The man patted the shoulder of his nicer black outfit, as it was one of the only pieces of clothing he owned. "Love is like this, it's just the pressure of marriage; making it concrete is always harder than the _I love you_'s, son." Max said gently. Inigo poked his head out of the main door, "She's ready." Westley nodded and stood to one side of the altar. The Spaniard stepped out and cleared his throat, "May I present, the beautiful Miss Buttercup." He spoke loud and the door opened.

Westley lost all breath once his love stepped out of the hall. Her white gown fell over her feet as she gracefully stepped towards him. Her hair was down, leaving the long, wavy auburn locks to pour over her shoulders. Her blue eyes found his and the two let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. There was no doubt or betrayal crossing anyone's mind now. The bride-to-be took her lover's hand as she reached him and the two shared a secret smile.

"Buttercup, do you take Westley as your husband, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?" Max asked. Buttercup stared deeply into Westley's soft brown eyes; there she saw love and devotion, "I do." Miracle Max asked the same of Westley, who just smiled and said the same. "You may kiss the bride." Their lips met in a gentle kiss, one which left Buttercup begging for more. Fezzik and Inigo cheered and the hugged each other. The lovers were finally united and now nothing was going to break them apart.


	3. Westley VS The Man in Black analysis

~Westley VS The Man in Black~

_I believe that the Man in Black symbolizes Westley's doubt in Buttercups' loyalty. So, this is written when the Man in Black is "Born" and then it'll skip ahead to where he "Dies" and where he goes afterwards._

* * *

The pirate stood looking over the water, inhaling the cool sea breeze. His ships emblem blew gently as the vessel said on towards Guilder. Dressed head to toe in black, he was a sight to behold. A pair of black boots donned his feet. Tight black pants clung to his slim, yet muscular form. A loose black shirt revealed a hairless chest and showed just how strong he truly was. Black gloves covered his hands and a loose robe draped over his shoulders, blowing in the silent wind. The man sighed, running his fingers through his golden locks. Leaning against the railing, he stared up at the moon trying to silence his thoughts, but the strange voices kept running across his mind. Only one was the loudest, and it kept shouting the same question.

Is _she _worth it?

Westley scowled at the blackened sky, '_Yes_!', he bit back at the Voice, '_Buttercup was worth everything that I have done!' _The evil Voice chuckled, the horrid sound seemed to echo off of his very skull, 'How can you even think that, when she betrayed you?! She's engaged to the prince of Florin! She took you and your-' the Voice seemed to gag over this next word, 'Love and threw it away lik-' He gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. Westley had had enough of this stupid Voice and screamed, "NO! You are wrong! Buttercup and I are bound by the bounds of love and they cannot be broken; not with a thousand swords! Do you understand me?"

The deep baritone voice that echoed off of the cliffs ahead was not the only indication that the pirate had, indeed, spoken aloud; his throat was very sore as well. The voice inside Westley's head was gone, but the inner turmoil that the argument had caused was not. Buttercup had betrayed him; she wasn't as faithful as he had once thought. He thought back to when he had told Buttercup of his trip to America and chuckled at the memory; she had thought he was talking about marrying the countess. Westley shook his head to rid himself of the memory, he had to focus; he had to save Buttercup…

Right?

The Voice chuckled darkly, 'She's a traitor to you and your love!' Westley ignored the comment and slid the black mask onto his perfect face. The only way to find out if Buttercup had actually betrayed him, was to save her and ask her himself.

Holding Buttercup in his arms, Westley let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She hadn't betrayed him; she still loved him and everything he thought before was wrong. The two lovers clung to each other like some unforeseeable force was going to rip them apart forever. The Voice sounded angry and desperate this time, 'No! She's lying to you! She will only betray you in the end, just like the last time.' Choosing to ignore the comment, Westley kissed Buttercup like she was going to fall right through his fingers, like sand. A sharp scream erupted from the back of his mind, 'What have you done?!' Then the presence was gone and Westley felt whole once again, with his love in his arms.


End file.
